Der Menschen Träume
by Ginny-the-Dark
Summary: Wanda träumt schon lang nicht mehr von Jared. Warning: Sexuelle Inhalte ...


Authors comment: _Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit „the Host", habe vor drei Tagen angefangen und habe noch ca. 200 wertvolle Seiten vor mir, vielleicht auch nur 150 … ich bin schon ganz traurig und es zerreisst mir das Herz das es bald vorbei sein wird – ich habe auch Angst wie es endet, ehrlich gesagt. Da ich mich bis jetzt im HP Universum rumgetrieben habe, bin ich natürlich gleich zu fanfiction net gestürmt und dachte mir „so ein geniales Buch" muss hier auch ne Unterteilung haben. Hat es auch, aber auf deutsch nichts? Ist das überhaupt möglich? Oder finden es die deutschen Fans nur nicht weil es unter „Host" und nicht unter „Seelen" abgebildet ist? Ich lese das Buch auf englisch und es ist bis jetzt eines der besten Bücher die ich je gelesen habe (und das sind einige). Weil ich gerade im Büro sitze und nicht weiterlesen kann, mir irgendwie die Zeit vertreiben muss, schreib ich ne kurze ungebetate One-Shot die nicht Korrekturgelesen ist - einfach so ein geistiger Erguss der spontan kam. Und auf dem Stand von ca. Seite 400 der englischen Fassung – ob die Übersetzungen und Farbbeispiele deswegen immer richtig sind kann ich nicht garantieren … have fun or leave it. Achja und: Bitte verratet mir nicht wie es ausgeht, das wäre ziemlich unfair! Ich versuche die letzten paar Seiten für mich herauszuzögern, dieses Buch ist einfach zu gut um zu Ende zu sein._

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich spiele nur damit. Die Story gehört mir!

Warnings: Achtung ... erotische Szenen. Nicht explezit, aber doch nichts für empfindliche Gemüter. Rating ab 16 ..

**One Shot – der Menschen Träume …**

Es war heiß heute in den Höhlen, Jared und Jamie waren noch nicht von Ihrem Raubzug zurück und jede Nacht musste Wanda erneut alleine in ihren neuen, alten Räumen schlafen in die sie erst vor kurzem wieder eingezogen war.

Sie warf sich ungeduldig herum. Schon die letzten Wochen begannen Gefühle in ihr hochzusteigen, die sie so nicht kannte. Was wusste sie schon nach all ihren Leben von den Menschen und ihren Eigenheiten. Scheinbar nichts und doch begann die Seele soviel zu erahnen nach den Monaten in Melanies Körper.

Wandas Träume hatten sich verändert, sie sah schon lange nicht mehr den „alten" Jared mit den weichen Lachfalten um die Augen. Auch den neuen Jared sah sie darin nicht mehr.

Viel mehr waren es blaue Augen, die vor Wärme brannten wie die Tiefen der heißen Quelle in den Waschhöhlen. Nacht für Nacht kam Ian in ihren Träumen zu ihr und dort musste sie ihn nicht zurückweisen wie Melanie es von ihr forderte, wenn es heller Tag und sie beide bei vollem Bewusstsein waren.

In ihren Träumen war sie ungestört und immer wieder stellte sich das verwirrende Gefühl ein nicht denken zu können, wenn ihr Traum-Ian ihrem Gesicht immer näher und näher kam, seine intensiven Blicke auf ihrer Haut brannten und schließlich seine Lippen ihren Mund streiften.

Obwohl es niemals ein Alptraum war, wachte sie wie auch heute jedes Mal schweissnass auf.

Die Hitze des Raumes schien ihren Körper nur noch mehr zu erwärmen, das atmen viel ihr schwer und sie hörte ihr eigenes Keuchen von den engen Mauern um sie herum wieder hallen.

Sie war im Nachhinein sehr dankbar dafür, dass Jamie sie gebeten hatte wieder zu ihm und Jared zu ziehen, denn sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie wollte dass Ian sie so sah. Auch hatte sie öfters Angst seinen Namen zu murmeln – sie wusste dass er immer auf ihren Lippen lag wenn sie aufwachte.

Wanda blieb ruhig auf dem Bett liegen, das sie wie immer nur mit unangenehmen Gefühlen belagerte, aber Jamie hatte sich geweigert auf ihren Vorschlag einzugehen, die alte Matratze die sie bei Ian benutzt hatte, mitzunehmen.

Eine Zeit lang starrte sie auf die dunklen Risse in den Wänden und versuchte in ihrem Kopf nach Melanie zu suchen. Sie hatte panische Angst vor Melanies Reaktion, wenn sie herausfand was Wanda nachts träumte. Doch im Moment hatte sie wundervolle Stille in ihrem Bewusstsein.

Als sie die Augen nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wieder schloss, nahm sie sich vor wach zu bleiben, doch bevor sie sich versah döste sie schon wieder. Wieder waren es Ian's helle Augen die sich in ihre Haut brannten. Seine Hände streichelten zärtlich über die rote Narbe auf ihrer Wange und glitten sanft auf ihre Schultern um dort einen Moment spielerisch über die kleinen Kuhlen über ihren Schlüsselbeinen zu streifen.

Die Hitze wurde unerträglich, doch Ian hörte nicht auf und auch wenn die wache Wanda ihn darum gebeten hätte, die Traumwanda wollte noch viel mehr von diesem Elixier, dass alle ihre Gedanken ausschaltete.

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihm ihr Kinn entgegen und hörte sein wohliges Seufzen als sich ihre Münder trafen. Einem Instinkt folgend ließ sie ihre Zunge zwischen seine leicht geöffneten Lippen gleiten und war erschrocken dass ihrem Körper ebenfalls ein leichtes Stöhnen entkam.

Doch bevor sie sich entziehen konnte, waren Ians Hände eng um sie geschlungen, streichelte ihren Rücken hinab, fuhren über die Rundungen ihrer Hüften und glitten dann sanft nach vor zu ihrem Bauch.

Das Gefühl war unbeschreibbar, so als wenn der Ozean über die feinen Blätter ihrer Seegrasarme fuhr und gleichzeitig ein Feuerwandler sie am ganzen Körper verbrannte. Nur dass das Feuer tief in ihrem Inneren loderte.

Wanda schreckte mit einem Stöhnen aus dem Schlaf – sie blieb eine Zeit lang still liegen und wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Erst als sie realisierte, dass ihr Schlafgemach noch immer verwaist war und Melanie noch immer leise – erlaubte sie sich an ihren dösigen Traum zu denken. Ihr Körper brannte noch immer und die drückende, feuchte Hitze hier machte es nicht besser. Sie fühlte sich warm und heiß. Sie strich langsam mit beiden Händen über ihre Oberseite und wunderte sich, wieso Menschen schwitzen konnten obwohl sie sich nicht einmal physisch anstrengten. Ihr dünnes Nachthemdchen klebte an jeder Rundung ihres Körpers und als sie langsam mit den Fingern hinabtastete zu der nassesten Stelle ihres menschlichen Selbst wurde ihr bewusst, dass es sich hierbei nicht um Schweiß handelte.

Neugierig, beinahe als mache sie etwas verbotenes – und wahrscheinlich war es auch verboten, doch dies war mittlerweile auch ihr Körper und sollte im Grunde genommen nur ihr allein gehören – wanderten ihre Fingerspitzen sanft durch feines Haar und dann in die nasse Spalte zwischen ihren Beinen.

Sie stöhnte auf bevor sie sich selbst auf die Lippen beißen konnte und das Gefühl dass in ihrer unteren Körperhälfte entstand war mit einem Brennen nicht mehr zu vergleichen, sie VERbrannte.

Zuerst waren ihre Finger erschrocken zurückgezuckt, doch das Gefühl als sie die Nässe berührte war gut gewesen, es schaltete alle ihre Logik aus so wie bei Ian wenn sie ihm tagsüber nahe war, aber es fühlte sich auch sehr sehr gut an. Dass das Gefühl fast dasselbe war, darüber musste sie später nachdenken, nicht jetzt …

Vorsichtig tastete sie sich wieder zurück und, obwohl ihre Zähne tief in ihre Unterlippe bissen, entkam ihr wieder ein lautes, rauchiges Stöhnen. Erst jetzt verstand sie, dass dieser Körper Bedürfnisse hatte und dass im Gegensatz zu Ihrer eigenen Spezies dafür Reibung notwendig war. Sie kitzelte erst nur leicht an diesem besonders empfindlichen Punkt in ihrer Nässe und merkte wie schnell noch viel mehr Feuchtigkeit aus ihrem eigenen Körperinneren herausfluss. Kurz fragte sie sich ob etwas falsch war mit Melanies Körper, doch da erstarben ihre Gedanken wieder in einer neuen Welle von Lust.

Ja es war Lust, da war sie sich sicher. Es war besser als das beste Essen, besser als der köstlichste Nektar, es war lustvoller als ein Tag auf dem singenden Planeten, es war extatisch. Ohne richtig bei Verstand zu sein rieb Wanda an sich selbst, kitzelte, presste, stöhnte sie. Ihr Körper wurde immer heißer und feuchter und sie hatte das Gefühl sie würde vielleicht sterben müssen, doch in diesem Moment war ihr das alles egal. Sie wollte sterben, wenn man so sterben konnte, sie schloss ihre Augen und schob das Bild nicht weg, dass ihr Herz hinter den geschlossenen Lidern formte – Ians Bild.

Ihr Körper fing an zu beben, sie fühlte aufkommende Kontraktionen im Becken, sie keuchte und ihr Herz raste so sehr, dass Wanda überzeugt war, jeden Moment würde es zuviel sein, es würde alle Schläge für dieses Leben verbraucht haben und dann einfach stehen bleiben.

Sie begann sich im Bett zu winden, als hätte sie Schmerzen, doch sie hatte keine Schmerzen, nur Ians Bild in ihrem Kopf. Seine Augen, seine Lippen, das Gefühl seine sanfte Zunge in ihrer feuchten Mundhöhle zu spüren. Und dann explodierte sie. „Ian, Ian … Ian, mein Ian" stöhnte sie, ohne sich selbst zu hören, denn der Puls hinter ihren Ohren schlug zu laut um irgendwelche anderen Geräusche zu übertönen.

Wo gerade noch Extase war, strömte von einer auf die andere Sekunde nun nur noch genussvolle Ruhe durch ihren Körper und prickelte bis in ihre Zehenspitzen. So lag Wanda für einige Minuten da, bis plötzlich Schuld sich in ihr meldete.

Und sie merkte auch Melanie war da und überhaupt nicht glücklich, doch sie weigerte sich mit ihr zu sprechen ….

Ian, der keine Nacht Ruhe hatte in dem seine Wanda alleine schlief, war auf einem Kontrollgang gewesen als er das Stöhnen vom Inneren ihres und leider auch Jareds Schlafzimmers hörte. Er raste zu dem Vorhang der das Gemach verdeckt und wollte hineinstürmen, als er hörte dass es mehr Lust- denn Schmerzensschreie waren. Er hob das gemusterte Tuch und lugte in das Zimmer als er Wanda in der schönsten Pose erblickte, die er sich je zu erträumen gehofft hatte.

Und auf ihren Lippen war sein Name. Er fühlte Hitze in sich aufkommen, aber er zog sich leise zurück und kehrte ihrem Gemach den Rücken – er würde sie niemals aufgeben, jetzt wusste er, dass er ihr etwas bedeutete, auch wenn Melanie alles tat um sie von einander fernzuhalten, er würde seine Wanda niemals aufgeben.

~ The End ~


End file.
